A Barata
by Nina-osp
Summary: Também conhecido como "O dia em que a América Latina gritou feito um bando de garotinhas". Crackfic, Latina Hetalia Continente Americano, retardadice sem fim.


**A Barata**

Tudo começou na casa de Brasil.

Mas, também, a maioria das coisas imbecis começa lá...

Lá estava a brasileira, na sua, preparando um café fresquinho e gostoso, quando de repente, viu um movimento pelo canto do olho. Virou-se, mas não encontrou nada. Deu de ombros e voltou a preparar seu café, mas... Lá estava o maldito movimento de novo! Dessa vez, decidiu ir investigar melhor. Se fosse Argentina tentando dar o troco pela história do Guaraná*, ele iria se arrepender!

Andou um passo, cautelosa. Mais outro e outro. Até que chegou à porta; não havia nada de anormal na cozinha. Pelo menos, não que ela visse.

Confusa, e levemente irritada, Marina voltou-se para a cafeteira. Mal sabia ela que era aguardada...

Ali, bebendo o _seu_ café, na maior cara-de-pau, estava _aquilo_. O ser mais desprezível de todos os seres. A criatura mais nojenta dentre todas as espécies de criatura. Aquela conhecida pela incrível dificuldade que aqueles que tentavam livrar-se dela enfrentavam.

Uma barata.

Sim, aquele inseto marrom e casquento havia invadido sua casa, driblado suas defesas sem que ela visse e agora se apoderava de seu precioso café.

E o que a corajosa Marina fez diante dessa situação?

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

-X-

Buenos Aires, bem cedo de manhã. (Bem cedo _mesmo). _Um certo argentino dormia, tranquilo.

Então, seu celular toca.

_Eu_

_Sou brasileiro_

_Com muito orgulho_

_Com muito amor!_

_Mierda_. Maldito seja o momento em que deixara Marina mudar a música que tocava quando ela ligava.

Visto que o telefone não pararia de tocar tão cedo (Brasil podia ser muito insistente, quando queria), Argentina decidiu atender.

-Hmmm-_sí_? – bem, não estava completamente desperto.

-_Arge! Preciso da sua ajuda! Vem aqui agora mesmo!_

-_Hermosa_, seja o que for que você precisa, tenho certeza que pode esperar até uma hora mais razoável. São _seis da manhã,_ Marina.

-_Não interessa_! Seja um bom namorado e venha resolver minha crise! _AGORA_!

-Mas eu-

_Tu tu tu tu tu..._

E, xingando em voz alta, um sonolento Martín começou a se vestir para ir ver a namorada.

-X-

-Então, _hermosa_, pra que você precisa de mi- começou a dizer, mas cortou-se na metade da frase ao ver a namorada de pé em cima da mesa da cozinha. – _¿Qué coño es esto?_

-MARTÍÍÍÍN! – Marina gritou, acenando freneticamente com os braços. – Que bom que você veio! Agora vai lá e mata aquele ser do submundo que tá bebendo meu café!

-Ser do submundo? Mas do que... – e voltou seus olhos azuis para a cafeteira da brasileira.

-... – o "ser" encarou-lhe de volta.

-...

-...

-...

-...

-...

-...

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – e não, o grito que o argentino soltou _não_ foi gritinho de mulher. Foi berro de macho.

.

..

...

...

...

Com certeza.

-... Martín, por que você tá aqui em cima? – a morena perguntou, olhando para o loiro com quem, agora, dividia a mesa.

-Me protegendo contra aquele... Aquele... Demônio desprezível em forma animal, oras! O que mais? – argumentou.

Marina deu um tapa na própria testa.

-E agora, como a gente faz?

-Tenta ligar pro _Uruguay_! Ele sempre dá um jeito nas coisas, não?

-Boa ideia! – e a garota pegou o telefone e discou o número do amigo platino.

-Sí?

-SEBBY, PRECISAMOS DE VOCÊ AQUI! URGENTE!

-_SÍ! APRESATE, HERMANO, ES UNA QUESTIÓN DE VIDA O MUERTE!_

-X-

E assim segui a manhã na América Latina; eles ligavam pra alguém, e quando a pessoa vinha ver qual era o problema, acabava com eles em cima da mesa, ligando para mais alguém. A última pessoa a sugerir uma ligação fora México, que surpreendentemente escolheu Estados Unidos.

-O que vocês estão olhando? – a mexicana encarou todos os demais latino-americanos, acumulados em cima da mesa, nas cadeiras e até em cima dos armários de Brasil. – Não é como se tivesse mais alguém sobrando no continente, e se chamarmos alguém de outro ia demorar demais!

-... Ela tem razão. – comentou Sebastián. – Liga logo pra ele, Mari.

-Acho que nem precisa.

-Por quê?

-Ah, é que eu fiquei de almoçar com ele e com o Canadá hoje, e eles disseram que viriam me buscar, e como já tá quase na hora do almoço...

-_THE HERO IS HERE_! – gritou Alfred, escancarando a porta da casa da pobre brasileira e adentrando a cozinha, somente para encontrar aquela cena. - ..._Okay_, o que eu perdi?

-Alfie! Amiguinho querido! – Marina sorriu, mas era um sorriso diferente, ameaçador. – Que tal ser uma boa potência e matar aquele ser desprezível do submundo que está aí, perto de você, bebendo meu café?~

O estado-unidense, surpreso pelo quadro que lhe era apresentado, apenas virou-se e olhou para a bancada, onde estava localizada a barata, ainda em seu digníssimo lugar e bebendo o café.

-..._Dude_, tudo isso por causa de uma baratinha? – apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha, cético. – _All right_, acho que um _hero_ como eu pode tomar conta desse pequeno problema cascudo para vocês! HAHAHA!

E, neste instante, o "problema cascudo" decidiu que ia abrir as asinhas e voar até o chão. E foi isso que ele fez.

-...IT FUCKING FLIES?! – berrou a ex-colônia inglesa, antes de dignamente jogar-se em cima da mesa e agarrar a amiga do sul.

-...

-...

-...

-...

-...

-... Al, você é um idiota.

-_Ay, dios mio! Que vamos a hacer ahora?_ – desesperou-se a mexicana, sendo consolada por um receoso porto-riquenho.

-É TUDO CULPA SUA, MARINA!

-CALA A BOCA, ARGENTINO FRESCO! SE VOCÊ TIVESSE SIDO MACHO E MATADO AQUELA COISA QUANDO EU MANDEI, A GENTE NÃO ESTARIA NESSA SITUACÃO!

-Gente, vamos tentar nos acalmar e...

-Desiste, Sebastián, esses _weóns_ não vão te ouvir.

E o caos prosseguiu por vários minutos, com países gritando uns para os outros, enquanto a barata andava até um pedaço do chão bem-iluminado e aconchegava-se, talvez para tirar um cochilo.

Quando, de repente, entra um esquecido e confuso canadense em cena.

-Eh? O que vocês estão todos fazendo aqui? Al, Mari, achei que íamos almoçar juntos...

E o tímido Matthew entrou na cozinha, inconsciente da barata que dormia tranquilamente em seu caminho, até que...

_CRACK_

-...

-...

-...

-...

-...

-...

-...

-...

-...

-... Eh?

-_MATTIE, YOU'RE A HERO!_

-MATTHEW, SEU LINDO, _DEIXE-ME TE AMAR!_

_-SALVASTE A NOSOTROS TODOS, CANADÁ! GRACIAS!_

_-SÍ, GRACIAS, CANADÁ!_

Imediatamente, todo o continente americano correu para cumprimentar o pobre canadense que, não acostumado com tamanha atenção, não sabia muito bem como lidar com ela.

E esta, crianças, é a história de como Matthew se tornou o herói das Américas e passou a ser lembrado por todos os colegas de continente.

Menos os Estados Unidos. Porque o Alfred é um idiota.

Glossário:

Hermosa = bonita

SÍ! APRESATE, HERMANO, ES UNA QUESTIÓN DE VIDA O MUERTE! = SIM! APRESSE-SE, MANO, É UMA QUESTÃO DE VIDA OU MORTE!

THE HERO IS HERE! = O HERÓI ESTÁ AQUI!

Dude = cara

All right = muito bem

IT FUCKING FLIES?! = ISSO VOA?! (O fucking é só pra dar ênfase =P)

Ay, dios mio! Que vamos a hacer ahora? = Ai, Deus meu! O que vamos fazer agora?

Weóns = gíria chilena para idiotas.

MATTIE, YOU'RE A HERO! = MATTIE, VOCÊ É UM HERÓI! (Mattie sendo o apelido do... bem, do Mattie –q)

SALVASTE A NOSOTROS TODOS, CANADÁ! GRACIAS! = VOCÊ NOS SALVOU, CANADÁ! OBRIGADO(A)!

-X-

Olá, pessoas do !=D *desvia de pedras*

Olha que coisa engraçada! Eu aqui, em plena época de provas, e postando mais one-shots ao invés de seguir em frente com meus projetos!

Muito bom isso, não concordam?~

Enfim, essa aqui tá morgando no PC tem ANOS, e eu finalmente encontrei o tempo e a paciência para acabá-la. Espero que vocês gostem dessa coisinha à toa.

Aliás, eu compartilho do pavor brasileiro por baratas. São seres rastejantes e nojentos provenientes dos confins do submundo, e merecem arder nas chamas dos sete infernos u.u

*A história do Guaraná refere-se à famosa tirinha da Zulenha (se não me engano), em que o Luciano assusta o Martín com uma fruta de Guaraná. Por mais que meu OC de Brasil não seja o Lu, eu ainda amo ele de paixão, e acho que algo assim se encaixaria muito com a personalidade da Marina.

Anyways, reviews são bem-vindas!~

Link para a tirinha original: browse. deviantart art/ LH-Guarana- 186863077 (_**TIREM OS ESPACINHOS, CRIANCINHAS!**_)

(P.S.: viciei em Homestuck. Fãs que leem em inglês são convidados a ler minhas (no momento) duas fics de Homestuck, uma Johnkat e uma Kurlin)


End file.
